Le Commencement
by Crazy's Sushi
Summary: Dans une lettre laissé par son père, l'empereur Yazdgard III, la jeune Navsika trouve des informations sur d'étranges reliques, situées un peu partout en Syrie, en Perse et à Constantinople. Dotée de tous ces renseignements, la jeune femme compte bien récupérer ces mystérieux artéfacts, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à être confronté à un ennemi de taille.: L'Empereur Constantin IV.
1. Chapter 1

******Hey.! Je me suis enfin décidée à publier cette fic'.! C'est la 1ère que j'ai écris sur Assassin's Creed. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.!**

**Ah oui.! Les premiers chapitre n'auront pas beaucoup de rapport avec le jeu. Ca viendra après :)**

**Disclaimer.: Nikolos et Navsika m'appartienne. Le reste appartient à l'Histoire.  
**

* * *

_**22**** Juillet 668, Perse.:**_

La chaleur du soleil méditerranéen n'affectait pas les gardes byzantins, trop occupés à faire leurs rondes. Seul Nikolos transpirait à grosse gouttes. Malgré les nombreux archers et la garde chargé de surveiller les environs, il était toujours effrayé par la Mort qui le narguait depuis deux semaines.

Il pouvait voir «son» ombre sur les murs, son rire résonnant dans sa tête. Ils l'avait surnommé l'Arbalétrière, à cause de sa tendance à tuer ses cibles de loin. Mais d'après ces hommes, cette femme serait éliminé en moins de deux. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Et puis après tout, c'était une femme. Oui mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il savait qu'elle l'observait le sourire aux lèvres, il savait qu'elle l'entendait lorsqu'il la provoquait. Pourtant, jamais elle ne vint. Sauf cette nuit là.

Elle était là. En face de lui. De multiples stylets et dagues étaient rangés dans leurs fourreaux, accrochés sur une ceinture en cuir. Nikolos, bien qu'il eu du mal à déglutir, souffla.:

-Qui es-tu.?

Un silence pesant lui répondit. Puis elle finit par rire.:

-Calme-toi.! J'ai toujours pour habitude de me présenter avant de tuer mes cibles.!

Le byzantin fronça les sourcils mais resta muet.:

-Je m'appelle Navsika . Mon nom n'a pas grande importance. Mais si je suis ici, ce n'est pas vraiment pour te prendre ta vie.

Nikolos ricana.:

-Qu'est ce qu'une chienne de grecque viendrait faire ici.!

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel, pris sa lance et frappa le visage du byzantin avec. Celui-ci tituba et tomba lourdement sur le sol. La grecque s'assit tranquillement sur le dos de Nikolos et appuya légèrement sur sa nuque avec un stylet.:

-Si tu te considères en position de négocier, alors vas-y, je t'écoute.! Mais...(Elle appuya un peu plus) si jamais tu n'est pas persuasif, je me débarrasserais de toi sans regret. Et puis, tu es mal placé pour me dire quoi que soit. Byzance n'est-elle pas une cité grecque.?

Nikolos soupira.:

-Que me veux-tu.?

-Des informations sur la relique de l'ancien roi Yazdgard III que vous avez reprise aux Perses.

Le byzantin ne répondit pas.:

-Ce sont les désirs de Constant II.?

-De son fils.

Navsika se remit à rire.:

-Qu'est ce que Constantin IV ferait de cette relique.!

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit.? L'Impératrice Fausta.?

La grecque se tut.:

-Très bien. Tu vas m'accompagner jusqu'à Constantinople. Ensuite, je verrais ce que je pourrais faire de toi.

_**Le 10 Septembre 668, Constantinople.**_

Si le voyage entre la Perse et Constantinople était court en temps normal, avec Navsika, Nikolos avait cru ne jamais pouvoir quitter le sol perse.! Arrivé dans les murs de l'ancienne cité grecque, le byzantin posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle était élancée, sa crinière brune tombait librement sur ses épaules hâlées. Son œil droit était dissimulé sous un cache-oeil , l'autre, d'une étrange couleur orangée, observait attentivement chaque recoins de l'Empire. Elle s'attarda un moment sur celle que les Turcs nommait _Ayasofya_.: L'église Sainte-Sophie. Nikolos passa un bras autour de la fine taille de la grecque et chuchota à son oreille.:

-Je te montrerais l'intérieur demain si tu le souhaites. Pour le moment, trouvons-nous un endroit pour la nuit.

Si le voyage leur avait pris du temps, la relation qui était à l'époque, assassin-cible, s'était nettement améliorée.

Navsika sourit, et porta un dernier regard à l'imposante église avant de rejoindre Nikolos.

Un peu plus tard, la nuit tomba sur _Hagía Sophía _tel un voile.

* * *

**Je suis pas fière de moi pour ce premier chapitre... (Pourquoi.? 'Chai pas...)Mais bon, ce qui va compter, c'est votre avis à vous ;) (Non, je ne demande pas de reviews *sors*)**

___Hagía Sophía_ .: "Sainte Sagesse" en grec. Elle désigne Sainte-Sophie.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Adela

**Hello.! Voici le 2eme chapitre de cette fanfic.!**

**CassieVII.: Eh oui moi aussi je suis touchée par ce syndrôme U.u T connais un vaccin :3 (Okey vanne de merde)**

**Bonne lecture.!**

* * *

_**Paris, Royaume de France**_

_**Le 11 Septembre 668. :**_

Adela pesta. La pluie commençait à traverser sa fine robe pourpre, et ses cheveux blonds s'emmêlaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans les rues sombres de Paris. :

-Tout ça pour un stupide morceau de parchemin. !

Adela était une des rares habitantes de Paris à savoir lire et écrire. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas rencontré cette jeune grecque aux cheveux d'ébènes, elle serait comme la plupart des filles de son âge et de sa condition. : Elle vendrait son corps dans un bordel.

Arrivée à sa destination, la jeune française s'installa à son bureau. Elle tendit l'oreille, essayant de capter un bruit. Seul de légers ronflements dans la pièce d'à côté. La blonde se releva et passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte. Une petite touffe rousse dépassait des couvertures et se levait à intervalle réguliers. Doucement, la française s'assit sur le bord du lit et baissa un peu les couvertures pour mieux voir le visage de sa jeune sœur. La jeune fille avait 12 ans maintenant mais elle conservait un visage de fillette.

Elle avait des yeux verts en amandes, des joues lisses et rebondies et des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. Mais aujourd'hui, la rousse nommée Maria transpirait anormalement, son bras était sillonné de cicatrices plus ou moins blanches, signe des saignées plus ou moins récente faite par les médecins. Adela embrassa le front de sa jeune sœur et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se rassit à son bureau et saisit une plume ainsi que son parchemin vierge. Elle s'apprêtait à marquer ses premiers mots lorsque plusieurs coups tonnèrent contre sa porte. Adela jura et ouvrit violemment la porte. Le chevalier qui attendait devant parut surpris. Le visage de la blonde s'adoucit lorsqu'elle reconnut son ami Lucius. :

-Un message pour moi je suppose. ?

Le chevalier acquiesça silencieusement et entra dans la demeure d'Adela. La jeune française parcourut la lettre avec empressement. Encore une lettre de son amie Navsika. :

_« J'ai réussie à retrouver une lettre de mon père dans le palais impérial. Si tu savais avec quelle facilité j'ai pu y entrer. ! J'avais oubliée pendant un moment que l'empereur Perse était mon frère. ! Mais comme d'habitude, cette lettre est écrite dans une langue étrangère. Il me semble que c'est du latin mais, je n'en suis pas sûre. Elle contient aussi des nombres. J'ai pu les déchiffrer mais je n'en connais pas la signification. Peut être faut-il tout traduire. Il va falloir que tu la déchiffres pour situer la nouvelle relique que je dois trouver avant les byzantins. J'espère que tu n'as pas perdue de ton efficacité. !_

_Salue ta famille pour moi,_

_Navsika. »_

Adela sourit et s'empara de l'autre parchemin. La française fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, les lettres de l'ancien empereur sassanide étaient écrites en Persan. Mais Navsika, ayant quittée le palais impérial très jeune, après l'assassinat de son père, ne savait pratiquement ni parlé, ni lire la langue des Perses. Elle parlait le plus souvent en grec lorsqu'elle s'adressait à son père. Pour le reste de la famille, Navsika était toujours suivie d'une ancienne servante de sa mère nommée Flaminia, qui s'occupait de traduire. Mais cette fois-ci, la lettre semblait écrite en latin. Adela se saisit de sa cape et se dirigea au pas de course vers la porte. Lucius la retint par la taille. :

-Besoint d'aide. ?

- Tu pourras t'occuper de Maria quelques semaines avec Ana. ? Je vais rendre une petite visite au roi Recceswinth .

* * *

**Alors.? Au début, je pensais faire un chapitre toujours avec Navsika mais, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est mieux pour le coup...**

_Recceswinth.: C'est un des rois Wisigoths d'Espagne de 653 jusqu'a sa mort en 672._


End file.
